southparkanewfatefandomcom-20200213-history
Vanessa Cartman
Vanessa Sadie Cartman is a recurring character in South Park: A New Fate. She is the sister of the seires' main anagonist, Eric Cartman, the daughter of Liane Cartman and the stalker of Kyle Broflovski. Background Vanessa was born February 18 at Hell's Pass Hospital. She was born after her mother was impregnated by a porn star she met. Her birth was in the episode "Little Vanessa", which was part 2 of The Baby Arc; it however, not onscreen, but she was seen as a baby in her mother's arms. In that same episode, it was obvoiusly hinted that Mr Mackey may be her father. When she was brought home from the hospital, her brother Cartman began to beat her. It is also hinted that his beating went on for a year and stopped the day before her first birthday in Caught. He was caught beating her and sent into foster care. Later in the episode, Cartman apologizes to Vanessa and the three of them become a family again. In Bitchy Little Bitch, Vanessa is three years old and has started kindergarten. She begins to copy her brother anytime she can and is bullied by Fillmore. Kyle "saves" her and she develops an attraction and obsession over him after also seeing a picture of him completely naked. She begins to fit in with the kids in kindergarten, but still finds it hard. She eventually begins to date Ike Broflovski at another attempt to seduce Kyle, but ultumitly fails. At the end of the episode, Indie (Kyle's girlfriend) has had enough of Vanessa trying to steal "her man" and fights Vanessa. Oddly, Vanessa actually almost wins the fight, but Indie gets up and smacks Vanessa across her face. After that, she continues to be a stalker and date Ike and continues her balanced brother-sister relationship with Cartman. She is set to appear in "Prom", where she will continue her obsessive lust for Kyle by asking him to the school prom. Appearance Vanessa has a very similar appearance to Cartman in many ways. They both have light brown hair, both are caucasian and both wear the colours blue, yellow and red. Vanessa wears a red dress with yellow hem and flowery collar; she also wears black shoes. She has light brown bushy hair with blue flower clips on each side. Personality Vanessa generally doesn't have much of a personality as she copies her brother. She seems to be an innocent little girl that really does not know anything about real life and convices herself that she's in some fairy tale. She is very creative and imaginative, but is serious when she wants something. As her brother has taught her, Vanessa is often a bully and whiney. Relationships Family Eric Cartman At first, Cartman and Vanessa didn't have much of a good relationship. Personally, Vanessa loved Cartman and admired him for being her brother, but Cartman himself hated Vanessa for "ruining his life". Liane Cartman Construction Mr Mackey Construction Friends Kindergarteners Construction Love Interests Kyle Broflovski Construction Ike Broflovski Construction Filmore Construction Category:Female Characters Category:Fanon Characters Category:Children Category:Characters